


Autumn Nuptials

by CatSamwise



Series: Lightning Over Dromund Kaas [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Sibling Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSamwise/pseuds/CatSamwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to <i>Power Play</i>. The wedding of Captain Quinn and Darth Eshosria.</p><p>Post Chapter 3, though with little to no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House of Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough stories out there of Quinn or the Warrior telling their respective parents about each other. So here’s one :)
> 
> This story takes place in the year 3640 BBY.
> 
> Beta-d by Uruni.

Ben Quinn was leaning lightly against a display cabinet in his mother’s sitting room. He was observing as his elder brother’s new girlfriend slowly and steadily charmed their mother.

Ja’elle, his wife, appeared by his side her grey eyes looked warmly at him. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She had excused herself from the main sitting area to go to fetch something from the kitchen and now returned to stand by his side. Ben immediately wrapped one arm around her waist and rubbed her still small pregnant belly with his other.

“What do you think?” he asked her softly.

Ja’elle smiled. “I think she has Malavai in the palm of her hand, and she is working the same marvels on your mother.”

Ben nodded. “True. But do you see anything else?”

Ja’elle regarded the couple with a critical eye. 

Ben’s elder brother, Malavai, was sitting on the sofa in front of their mother. He and Ben looked very similar to each other, with small differences, the main one being Ben’s green eyes to Malavai’s blue. When they were growing up they were often mistaken for twins, despite the three years age gap. 

They had chosen different career paths to try and distinguish each other. Malavai had gone to the Navy, where Ben had opted for Intelligence. They had very different personalities resulting in Malavai’s meteoric rise and subsequent fall through the ranks, whereas Ben had been more cautious and had only attained the meager rank of Fixer. Ben had been quick to laugh and pull jokes on his peers. Malavai was almost always serious, preferring to go over the regulation book one more time instead of taking a few hours to relax. Perhaps it was one of the reasons he had ended up ensnared by Lorrel. 

It was quite a change to see his brother so relaxed and content. Malavai was uncharacteristically dressed in civilian clothes – a simple white buttoned shirt and straight grey trousers. As always, his hair was meticulously combed and he was clean shaved. It was clear that some thought had been given to his appearance on this occasion. He was looking at his girlfriend with open admiration.

Malavai’s girlfriend, who had been introduced as Eshosria Loumer, was sitting next to Malavai on the sofa. She had chestnut hair which cascaded around her shoulders and down her back in great coils. Her skin was light brown, but the most striking feature she had were her eyes which were a deep yellow color. It was a little intimidating, but both Malavai and Eshosria laughed it off, so Ben had cataloged it in the back of his mind and moved on.

Eshosria was sitting primly with her hands folded in her lap. She wore a plain green dress that reached her knees and had long sleeves against the autumn cold. Her eerie eyes were sparkling as she regaled their mother with a tale of Malavai’s achievements and heroics.

“Well?” Ben prompted his wife.

Ja’elle shook her head. “I don’t know. They both seem happy.”

Ben grinned. “Did you notice Malavai keeps one hand on the small of her back?” Ja’elle nodded. “His fingers flex whenever he thinks her tales are getting too wild or too close to the real truth, I don’t know which. When this happened, Eshosria deftly switches direction and talks about something else.” Eshosria glanced fleetingly in their direction when he had spoken her name, Ben smiled and she returned to her conversation with his mother.

Ja’elle looked up at him, shaking her head. “I don’t know how you see these things. I can’t ever do it.”

Benn kissed her lightly on her cheek. “You’re coming along beautifully.”

His wife stuck her tongue at him, but then said. “What does it mean?”

Ben returned to studying his brother and companion. “It means that despite the appearance, she values my brother’s input.” 

“What else do you see?” Ja’elle asked, she always enjoyed their little games.

“Well,” he glanced down at her, smiling. “What do we know about her, really?”

His wife frowned. “They work on the same ship, traveling around the galaxy investigating Rakgul plagues on behalf of Darth Gravus.”

“That doesn’t seem odd to you? Why would a civilian be sent out like that? Shouldn’t it be the army or a Sith?”

Ja’elle rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the couple. “She’s a scientist and they said they’re part of a group….”

“Hm,” Ben kissed the top of her head, he wasn’t convinced. “They also went to great lengths to point out they were not on the same chain of command. Makes me suspicious.”

He could feel his wife smiling into his shoulder. “Sometimes you overthink things. Look at them. Malavai looks really happy. When has that ever happened?”

He squeezed her to him. He didn’t tell his wife about his many other observations, some of which were a little alarming, deciding to let the matter drop. “I think it’s time to spice things up,” he said out loud and winked at Ja’elle.

He unwrapped his arms from around her and pulled her closer to the sitting area. Leaning against the back of his mother’s armchair he interrupted their conversation with the word, “So when’s the wedding?”

“Reaben!” his mother exclaimed. “Really!”

Malavai straightened in his seat and placed his free hand on top of Eshosria’s folded ones. His girlfriend looked at him with a half-smile on her lips. When their eyes met a rare smile appeared on his brother’s face.

“It’s a valid question, Mother!” Ben defended himself. “Think about it, they just told you they have been seeing each other for some time now. Malavai has always been very efficient. Why else introduce the lovely Eshosria to us?”

“It is not appropriate to ask such direct questions,” their mother bristled, but Malavai interrupted her.

“Next week,” he said.

All of them turned to look at him.

“What did you just say?” Ja’elle asked carefully. She had rounded Eloinora Quinn’s armchair and took a seat of her own.

“The wedding is next week,” Malavai repeated calmly. He was still looking at Eshosria, who had lowered her eyes, as if bashful. 

Even Ben had not expected such a reply. He hoped this was not going to be a repeat of the previous time. He could see that his mother was thinking the same thing.

Eshosria lifted her gaze to survey the room. After a moment she tilted her head and said in an amused voice, “I’m not pregnant.” Their mother let out an audible breath, which Eshosria ignored. “Malavai and I have been making all the required arrangements for the past month.”

“We simply wished to surprise you,” Malavai added. It was clear that their reaction was not unexpected, but that he was still a little hurt by it.

“Then congratulations are in order!” Ben exclaimed, before a tense silence could settle in the room. It made everyone smile and Ja’elle and his mother immediately started bombarding Malavai and Eshosria with questions regarding the upcoming event.

Ben rescued his brother by extracting him from the sitting room to help him in the kitchen.

“Thanks,” Malavai said when they were safely away. “She says “we” but really it was her and her…” he trailed off and Ben looked at him curiously. Malavai noticed this and added, “her girlfriends.”

Ben busied himself with the kitchen cabinets, looking for something appropriate to celebrate the occasion with. He filed away his brother’s words for later. “I know. You weren’t here for Ja’elle and my arrangements, but believe me they weren’t any different.”

He heard Malavai chuckle behind him. “Now I’m no longer upset that I missed it.”

Ben laughed as well, then exclaimed, “Aha!” and pulled a bottle of what he hoped was wine. “Find an opener, will you?” he said over his shoulder.

Ben busied himself with finding glasses and cleaning away the dust from the bottle, as Malavai rummaged in the cabinets next to him for the opener. When he was done, he looked around for his brother.

It was clear that Malavai had indeed found the opener, but also that it was stuck in its place at the back of the cabinet and wouldn’t move. Malavai had pulled up his sleeve and was struggling to try and pry it out. When he finally managed to pull the offending appliance out, Ben couldn’t help but notice the markings on his brother’s arm.

Malavai straightened to give Ben the opener, but Ben grabbed his arm to look closer at the marks, the opener forgotten. The skin on Malavai’s arm, above the wrist was red and raw, the injury encircled the whole forearm, with small scratch marks visible.

“What is this?” Ben demanded, a little shocked.

Malavai pulled his arm away from Ben’s grasp and hastily pulled his sleeve down. “Nothing. None of your business.”

Ben looked levelly at his brother. Malavai was avoiding his eyes, busing himself with the cuff of the sleeve.

“Malavai, is she hurting you?” Ben asked. “Are you being pressured?”

This made Malavai look up at him, now his eyes were cold and angry. “Do you have so little faith in me? Why do you always think the worst? All of you?”

Ben shook his head. “We care about you and don’t want to see you get hurt, again.”

Malavai huffed a breath. “You’re not Father, Reaben. And I am capable of making my own decisions.”

“Yes, and what good did that do?” Ben hadn’t liked the jibe about their father. 

Malavai was really angry now. “Are you really bringing up Druckenwell now?”

“No, I’m bringing up Lorell.”

“You can shove Lorell. Eshosria’s nothing like her.”

Ben was about to reply that Malavai’s girlfriend was much worse when Eshosria’s voice cut through their arguing.

“What is going on here?” She was standing in the door of the kitchen, one arm on her hip, yellow eyes blazing. 

Ben watched as Malavai’s anger ebbed away and he shrunk into himself. He couldn’t let his brother be mishandled like this. Ben took two steps, grabbed Malavai’s arm and pulled his sleeve up, so that a little of the marking would be visible. “This,” he said. “I asked _my brother_ about it.” He looked accusingly at Eshosria, But she wasn’t looking at him. 

Eshosria stepped fully into the room and went to take Malavai’s hand in her own. She undid the cuff and bared his forearm, to look at the marks. 

Ben watched in surprise as she pressed a finger to the laceration and Malavai hissed in pain, but did not pull away. Malavai was not looking at his fiancée, and she was studying the wound intently.

“The other,” Eshosria said in a commanding voice Ben hadn’t heard her use before.

Without any hesitation, Malavai presented her with his other hand. She pulled the other sleeve up and pressed both forearms together. Ben could see that both arms had similar markings. In fact, they were complimenting each other. It was the kind of wound that would be caused by someone struggling against rope bindings. Ben was really alarmed now.

“I thought I told you to heal these,” Eshosria said quietly.

Malavai tried to pull away his arms, but she held on. “I didn’t.” His voice sounded defiant.

“And why is that, _Captain_?” Ben couldn’t see her face, but her voice sent a shiver down his spine. She let go of Malavai’s arms and he let them hang by his sides. His head was low and he didn’t say anything. It appeared that they forgot Ben was even there.

“We will be discussing this when we get back,” Her voice was sharp and broke no arguments. She took a step back from Malavai and outstretched her hand. “Kolto.”

Ben looked on in alarm as Malavai knelt at Eshosria’s feet. His alarm turned into surprise as Malavai pulled up one of his pant leg and took out a field tube of kolto from a special holster secured to his shin.

Malavai stood up and held the tube in his hand. “I don’t want it gone,” he said quietly.

Eshosria’s shoulders sagged a little and she sighed, when she spoke her voice was softer than before. “Tell me.”

“I like having your mark on my skin.” Malavai’s voice was barely audible. “I wanted to continue feeling it. Every time the shirt or anything else brushed against it I was reminded of how I got it. It gives me comfort.” He was looking at his fiancée intently now.

“Malavai….” Eshosria placed a hand on Malavai’s chest and kissed him on his lips. Malavai leaned down to her. She pulled away, took the tube of kolto from his hand, grabbed one of his arms and started smearing the slave on the marks. “Why don’t you tell me this things? What if your mother saw them? Are you really prepared to have that kind of discussion with her?”

Malavai stood quietly, with his eyes lowered as Eshosria applied the kolto to both arms. Ben’s mind was reeling from what he had heard.

When Eshosria was done she let Malavai roll down his sleeves re-cuffed them. 

“We are going to address this issue in full, when we get back.” Eshosria repeated, some of the sternness returning to her voice. Malavai nodded, not looking at her. She lifted both hands to cup his face and forced his eyes up.

“I love you,” Malavai whispered and she kissed him in reply.

Ben chose that moment to slip quietly out of the kitchen and return to the sitting room. Ja’elle and his mother looked up when he entered.

“Where have all of you disappeared?” his mother asked. Ja’elle only tilted her head as Ben took a seat beside her. “First you and Malavai, then Eshosria…” Mother shook her head.

“Is everything alright?” Ja’elle asked.

Ben smiled and nodded. “She’s good for him. I can see that now.”

Ja’elle’s eyes widened, then she smiled. “Then your worries were unfounded.”

Ben nodded and both Ja’elle and his mother beamed. 

His mother reached over and patted Ben’s knee. “It is good then. Let’s have us a wedding.”


	2. Lord Ghomriu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-d by Uruni.

Captain Malavai Quinn smoothed out his uniform jacket for the enth time as he and Darth Eshosria rode the elevator in the Imperial Science Bureau. It was a nervous gesture and both he and his lord knew it. He saw her send him an amused glance as she stood by his side in the small space.

Lord Ghomriu’s lab was located on the 64th floor of the Bureau’s building and as the elevator numbers climbed up, so Malavai’s stomach coiled tighter. 

He told himself to relax. After all, he had faced Sith before, some of whom were Darths. But it was to no avail. The impending encounter with Seri’s mother made Malavai more tense than he had ever expected to be.

Around the 50th floor, his lord suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked up from the floor to her in astonishment.

Seri had chosen to wear ceremonial robes, instead of tight battle armor. It made her stand out in grandeur, and all who saw her fled from her path. Her high stature in Sith society was clearly demonstrated and understood. Her appearance and the general reaction to her had thrilled Malavai to no end. 

They had walked from the taxi to the entrance of the Bureau’s building and from the entrance to the elevator. His lord strode swiftly and surly through the crowd that parted as she approached and Malavai followed at a respectful two-pace distance behind her. 

When they were safely inside the elevator, Seri had removed her mask and tucked it somewhere inside her robe. And now they were standing in the elevator holding hands.

Seri stepped fully against him, trapping him between the elevator wall and her body. The feel of her, the look in her eyes, made Malavai’s heart beat harder in his chest. His stomach twisted for a completely different reason.

“Relax,” Seri whispered against his ear. “Mother is not going to eat you.”

“You have no guarantee of that, my lord,” Malavai replied, equally quiet. 

Seri chuckled softly. She pressed her lips against his jaw, and placed her other hand on his chest, against his heartbeat. “You weren’t this nervous when we went to your family.”

Malavai looked down at her gloved hand on his chest. “Respectfully, my lord, I was quite confident in your charming prowess. Besides, I was certain that if something would go wrong you would wipe their mind and we would start again, until a point where the outcome would be satisfactory.”

This made Seri laugh outright and Malavai grinned. 

“I am very confident in your charming prowess as well,” Seri said finally, after her laughter subsided. “And anyway, I don’t think Mother is going to care one way or another.”

She seldom talked about her parents. Malavai had served under her direct command for 4 years, they were lovers for nearly 2 of those. In all that time her past almost never came up. Malavai had heard her talk favorably about her father, her mother was virtually never mentioned. 

Malavai had never seen Seri come back to visit either. When her crew was granted leave, and they had dispersed through the galaxy, each to their own family, his lord had opted to continue working, joining Darth Malgus’ campaigns instead of going to Dromund Kaas. 

As a result, it had been a surprise when Seri told him they were going to visit her mother. Despite his apprehension, Malavai was curious to see what kind of person Seri’s mother was going to be.

The elevator chimed their arrival and his lord let go of his hand and stepped away from him.

When the doors opened she was a Lord of the Sith, calm, collected and commanding, accompanied by an Imperial Officer on what appeared to be official business. 

Seri strode through the corridors in confidence, with the personnel fleeing from her path, much as they had done on the ground floor. Malavai walked behind her. He had no idea where they were going, but it was clear Seri knew the way.

They came to a stop in front of one of the doors and Seri pushed it open without hesitation. 

A human female in a laboratory coat jumped from her seat in front of a console at their entrance.

“Where is Lord Ghomriu?” Seri demanded. Malavai was surprised her voice was cold and hard, the same voice she used on prospective targets moments before they died. 

“My lord!” The woman stumbled. “Lord – Lord Ghomiru is in the lab –”

Seri spun on her heel and turned to leave the room. Malavai hurried to let her pass. 

His lord continued on down the corridor to a different door. Malavai could see now that she was wrapping dark side energy around her. He followed her, shocked at her behavior. 

The laboratory assistant called them back from her room. “She asked not to be disturbed!”

Seri lifted her hand and the woman was pushed inside her room and the door slammed shut. Malavai was beginning to be nervous for a new reason.

His lord reached the door she had been aiming for and pushed it swiftly open. Immediately a ball of energy was unleashed on her. But Seri withstood it through the gathered Force around her. She had also shielded him from the impact. 

Once the initial assault was over Darth Eshosria entered the room and gestured for Malavai to follow. The door to the laboratory closed behind them.

Malavai found himself in a large room. He assumed it was large because of the deep shadows and strange echo to his lord’s steps. He could see very little of it and what he could see was full of plants in various shapes and sizes; there were benches upon benches of plants, some of which were enclosed in cages. The room was humid and the lighting muted. It did not appear there was anyone there.

“Don’t get near any of the subjects,” his lord said to him quietly.

Malavai nodded and remained standing close to the door, behind her. He could see she was still gathering energy around her.

“Lord Ghomiru, show yourself!” his lord bellowed suddenly. Malavai shivered as he felt the Force in her shout and he saw the plants on the nearby benches rustle at the power of her words. There was no doubt that Darth Eshosria’s voice carried through the whole room, no matter how large it was.

“Who dares disturb my work?” A shrill voice called from the bowels of the room.

After a moment a figure appeared in the aisle in front of them. The woman was a Sith Pureblood. Her skin was the color of the sands on Korriban. She had distinct tendrils on her chin and jaw. She wore little ceremonial jewelry, only one small nose ring and another on her ear. Her black hair was pulled tightly back in a bun. But her eyes shone in the same yellow color as Seri’s. She wore a laboratory coat and held big heavy work gloves in her hands.

Malavai felt Darth Eshosria start to let go of her energy, slowly letting it expand from around her in a sphere. It felt like a heavy wind on his face, tight and suffocating. Eshosria’s robes fluttered around her, the plants closest to them rustled again.

Lord Ghomiru stopped two benches away from them. She straightened and looked at them defiantly. “Apologies, my lord. But my work is very important, I do not like to be disturbed.”

Malavai saw Seri ball her fists at her side. “Have you inhaled so much poisonous fumes that you no longer recognize your own daughter?”

The pureblood woman blinked and took a cautious step forward. “Eshosria?” 

“Yes, Mother.” To Malavai’s ears she sounded exasperated.

“Why have you come?” Her mother demanded immediately. “My work is more important than your petty problems could ever be.”

Malavai could now see why his lord never let go of her ball of energy. It was apparent the relationship between mother and daughter was shaky, to say the least.

“You can feel for yourself I require none of your help,” his lord answered.

“Yes, you have grown strong. Like your father predicted,” Lord Ghomiru said. She smiled bearing her teeth.

Eshosria narrowed her eyes. “I have come to show you courtesy. It is apparent this will be the last time we meet.” 

The pureblood’s eyes flickered to Malavai for the first time. She appraised him in seconds. “You are getting married,” she said out loud. “It is a pity you are diluting the blood.”

Darth Eshosria crossed her arms. “Father was human as well.”

“Yes, but he had the Force. This _soldier_ is nothing,” her mother spat. “Men like him are the carpet under our feet.”

“Men like him,” Seri answered, her Force aura pulsing around her in anger. “Are the reason you can lock yourself in your precious lab and not come out for days, weeks, or even years. Without them the Republic would have come to your door and slit your throat without a second thought.”

Seri’s mother lifted her hand to pet one of the plants on the bench beside her; the plant leaned into her touch. “You love him then,” she said, as if in an afterthought.

Seri uncrossed her arms, stood straight and looked directly at her mother. “I do.”

Lord Ghomiru nodded to herself. “Just as well.”

“The ceremony will take place in Father’s court yard in three days,” his lord said finally. “I do not expect you to come.”

Her mother shook her head absently, as she immersed herself in the plant by her side.

Malavai and Seri stood in silence for a few moments. Then Malavai felt Seri’s energy start to collapse back into her. She turned and gestured him to leave.

“Don’t forget to invite your sister,” Lord Ghomiru called after them, when they were almost out of the door.

Seri slammed the door in response and stood in front of it shaking.

Malavai didn’t know how to support her. He stood beside her and tried to give her comfort through his presence.

After a long moment, Seri lifter her eyes to him and sighed. “Come on, let’s go.”

They walked through the corridors back to the elevator. Malavai didn’t know what to think of the encounter.

Once inside the elevator Seri threw her arms around his neck. Malavai was surprised, but he hugged her back and held her to his chest.

“She really unnerves me,” Seri said into his neck. “I hate coming in here to see her.”

“I can understand that, now,” Malavai answered, kissing the top of her head.

Seri sighed deeply and stepped out of his embrace. “She was so harsh when I was growing up. I always thought that it was her way of pushing me forward. Now I see it’s just the way she is. I meant what I said to her. I see no reason to meet with her again.”

Malavai nodded. “What about what she said – about your sister?”

Seri shook her head. “I don’t have any siblings. Don’t know where she sprouted that nonsense from.”

They stood in front of each other in the elevator for a long moment until Seri leered at him, “You’ll make me feel better when we get back home, won’t you?”

Malavai shifted to parade-rest and looked straight at her. “Your wish is my command, my lord.”

Seri laughed and Malavai felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eshosria’s mother told me about Eshosria’s sister the first time we’ve met. It was the first thought that came to me about her. It had baffled me, as much as it did poor Seri… Who could this mystery sister be? What happened to her? Why was it so important for me to know about her? What is she doing now and what part is she going to play in this whole thing?
> 
> Well, that was back when I first thought up Lord Ghomiru (around chapter 12 (Taris) in _Power Play_ ). This conversation, and its implications, had been fermenting in my mind for several months now. I’ve got a good idea who this sister is. *evil grin*
> 
> I really hate it when my subconscious knows stuff before I do….


	3. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-d by Uruni.

The ceremony was being held in the grounds of one of the Sith estates of Kaas City. It appeared that a conservatory had been cleared for the occasion and there were servants running to and fro, making sure the guests were tended to and comfortable.

If it weren’t for the special taxi that arrived at their doorstep to take Ben and Ja’elle here, they would both think that they’ve come to the wrong place. The estate had extensive grounds and the conservatory allocated for the ceremony was located behind a grand manor house. Having come from modest backgrounds, neither had ever been to any place of such wealth.

They had arrived separately from Eloinora and were now standing at the entrance in silent shock. 

The conservatory itself was of modest size as it was apparent that the wedding party was not too large. There were only a handful people mingling near the live quartet playing in one corner. 

The thing that drew the eyes the most was the huge tree in the middle of the conservatory. Its trunk twisted and the branches raising up in the air, reminding one of a man throwing his arms into the air to scream at the heavens. Despite its disquieting appearance, the branches were covered in small green bulbs, indicating it was still alive.

A group of chairs and tables was set to one side of the tree and a raised platform to the other, probably for the ceremony itself. The rain made a pattering noise on the roof, and despite the darkness outside, the conservatory was well lit by lights hung around the walls, making the hall feel warm and inviting.

Ja’elle was glad she had made Ben wear his ceremonial uniform, as she saw all the men were dressed similarly. She, herself, opted for a demure, dark green dress which was fancy enough not to look out of place among the uniformed attendants or the extravagantly dressed women.

A servant spotted them hesitating in the entrance and escorted them further inside, assuring them that they were indeed welcome and expected.

Ben took a bubbling drink from a passing tray. Ja’elle was handed a glass of juice. Ben leaned over to Ja’elle and kissed the top of her head, she looked up to him and opened her mouth to speak when a voice called them over.

“Quinn!”

Both Ben and Ja’elle turned to spot a blue Twi’lek girl calling them. Although most of the present guests were human, the girl did not look out of place in her elegant black dress and matching head-band. Her demeanor was of a guest as well, which somewhat surprised Ja’elle, as it was unusual to see a Twi'lek so comfortable on a Kaas City estate.

The Twi’lek stopped short when she looked closer at Ben. “Oh,” she said. “I thought you were…”

Ben smiled. “I’m Ben, Malavai’s younger brother.”

“Phew,” the girl said and grinned. “Because if Esh saw Quinn kissing another girl…” she shook her head, but her eyes were dancing merrily.

“Don’t worry,” Ja’elle interjected. “We’ve seen Malavai with Eshosria. I don’t think he knows there are any other girls in the galaxy.”

The girl’s eyes had gone wide and she swung her head making her lekku dangle around her. “I don’t want to know!” She stopped then banged her hand against her forehead. “Where are my manners? I’m Vette. I’m Esh’s personal friend and assistant, definitely not a slave.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at such an explanation, but didn’t comment. “As I said, I’m Ben and this is my wife, Ja’elle.”

“Nice to meet ya,” Vette said.

“Have you by any chance seen Malavai’s mother?” Ja’elle asked.

“Sure! She’s there, by the tables.” The Twi’lek pointed and continued on, leaving Ben and Ja’elle to find Eloinora on their own.

They found her easily enough. She was sitting at one of the tables with a glass in her hand smiling dreamily at nothing. When they approached Eloinora sat up.

“Isn’t it wonderful here?” she exclaimed. “What a lovely venue to hold the ceremony. And such courteous servants. Really lovely, isn’t it?”

Ben and Ja’elle exchanged glances. Ben’s mother sounded drunk, but she couldn’t have been there for more than half an hour.

“It is really nice,” Ja’elle assured her.

Eloinora beamed at them and returned to staring into nothing. 

Ja’elle turned to her husband to comment, but he pulled her close to him with a concerned look on his face. Ja’elle twisted around to see what he was looking at. 

Her eyes fell on Eshosria. She was utterly beautiful. She wore a floor length off the shoulder gown in regal black with purple flowers delicately sown into the skirt and up to the bodice. The hems of the sleeves and the cleavage were accentuated in purple as well. Her hair was done in an elaborate style so that it was away from her face, but loose down her back. Little purple flowers held it in place. A purple sash was tied around her waist and from it hung two lightsaber hilts.

Ja’elle gripped Ben’s arm tightly. She could see Eshosria conversing with at least one other Sith, but there was no sign of Malavai. 

Ben was looking around, trying to locate his brother as well. 

“There,” he said, and pulled her towards the platform, where Ja’elle now saw Malavai speaking with the officiator.

They swiftly went to him. Malavai was wearing his Navy dress uniform, adorned with several medals and a purple sash across his chest to match Eshosria’s dress. He managed to look even more pristine than usual. When he saw them approach, he excused himself from the officiator and gave them the nervous smile of grooms everywhere.

“Ben, Ja’elle!” He said, as they drew close. Ja’elle decided he was even more nervous than he looked, as he never used Ben’s shortened name.

“Congratulations,” she said and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Ben opted to shake his arm.

“Thank you,” Malavai replied. “I’m happy you came.” His eyes darted around to the other guests. “We should start the ceremony soon. It looks like everyone is here.”

“About that…” Ben said levelly. Ja’elle squeezed his arm but he shook his head at her. “What happened to Mother?”

A pained look crossed Malavai’s face. “I assume you saw Eshosria…”

“Yes, that too.”

Malavai’s eyes darted to the side, in Eshosria’s direction then back to them. “It’s not how you should have found out.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “You specifically lied.”

“We wanted you to get to know her as a person. Can you imagine Mother’s reaction if she saw me coming to her house with a Sith Lord? I had a small demonstration when she came in earlier.” Malavai sounded almost bitter, it made Ja’elle frown.

“So you got her drunk? That’s a great solution.” Ben wasn’t letting up.

Malavai shook his head, he wasn’t looking at his brother when he said, “She is under mild mind control.”

“What?” Ben sputtered. 

Malavai raised his hands to calm him. “She will have recollection of today but she will not remember where she was and who she saw. And she will defiantly not remember anything related to Force use. ”

“What are you doing Malavai?” Ben demanded, his voice had gone quiet and dangerous.

“What I need to do to protect myself and my wife,” Malavai retaliated, no longer placating. “She told Lorell. She brought Lorell here. I don’t know what that…” Malavai eyes blazed as he spoke. “What _she_ said to Mother, how she manipulated her to take her, but she arrived with her in the taxi.” Malavai dragged a hand over his face.

Ben and Ja’elle looked at Malavai, horrified.

"Is she alive?” Ben asked.

“Of course she’s alive,” Malavai spat. “Merely confused in the middle of Kaas city.”

Ja’elle breathed out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. But Ben was still angry.

“What about us? Are we under mind control?” Ben demanded.

“No,” his brother said. “I trust you to keep your mouths shut.” He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “Or shouldn’t I?”

Ben’s eyes widened at the words. “What's happened to you?”

Malavai opened his mouth to answer, when Eshosria appeared by his side and wrapped her arms around his middle. He wrapped his own arm around her back, looked down to her and smiled.

Ja’elle and Ben bowed. “Greetings, my lord,” Ja’elle said for both of them.

Eshosria’s eyes danced merrily. “No need for that here. Good to see you as well.” She looked up at her groom. “What were you discussing that was upsetting you so? I won’t have any upset today.”

“Reaben asked me about Mother,” Malavai answered softly.

“Oh,” Eshosria looked down for a moment, appearing to collect her thoughts, then looked back up straight into Ben’s eyes. “What was done couldn’t be helped. I can sense her feelings, she thought she could somehow bring reconciliation between them, but _that woman_ is so consumed with bitterness and hate that it is a lost cause. Make no mistake, if there was not the issue of Malavai’s son, she would be dead right now.” She held Ben’s gaze for another moment, then nodded. “Now, please excuse us.”

As they walked away towards another group of people, Ja’elle turned to look at her husband. 

“I guessed, you know,” he said in a hushed voice, not looking at her. “Last week, at Mother’s. I really didn’t expect it to be rubbed in my face in such a way.”

Ja’elle took his hand and squeezed. “It makes some sense, what she said.”

Ben laughed weakly. “Sure it makes sense, if you have ultimate power and no one can challenge you anyway. I guess I just can’t believe Malavai is going along with it, even defending her…”

“What are you going to do, Ben?” she asked him softly. “Start a fight on his wedding day? With their Sith friends crawling everywhere…”

Ben nodded. “You’re right. It doesn’t make _this_ right.”

“I know.” She stood on tip toes to kiss him on the lips. “Look on the bright side, in a roomful of Sith, no one is going to mistake you for Malavai.”

“Accept for ‘definitely not a slave’ Twi’lek...”

Ja’elle laughed. “Yes, accept those.”

~

They had drifted towards the tables and chairs. It was becoming difficult for Ja’elle to stand for long periods of time, even though her pregnancy was still young. 

They were a table away from Eloinora. Ben was uncomfortable seeing her in her dazed condition, but they still wanted to be close enough to keep an eye on her.

Ben had located a small food buffet and had gone to bringing his wife some delicacies to try. He was just returning with her plate when he stiffened, looking at the entrance. Ja’elle took the plate from his hand, put it on the table and pulled at him until he sat on the seat beside her.

“What now?” she asked between bites.

“I just saw a member of the Dark Council walk in,” Ben answered in a barely audible whisper. This made Ja’elle stop and twist in the direction Ben was looking.

In the entrance stood a Sith Pureblood, wearing formal red robes. He had the ritualistic Sith piercings on his nose and cheek tendrils. He was accompanied by three more Sith.

Ja’elle felt her stomach clench in fear. She watched in amazement as Malavai rushed to greet the new arrivals. He bowed low at the waist, but the Sith Lord laughed and clapped Malavai on the shoulder.

Ben pulled Ja’elle up from her chair and drew her near the tree so that they may eavesdrop on their conversation, obviously as curious as she.

“- not expected your presence, my lord,” Malavai was saying.

“Nonsense, young man,” the Darth answered. His voice was dry with an undertone of amusement. “I wouldn’t miss it for the galaxy.”

Ben and Ja’elle exchanged surprised glances.

At that moment, Eshosria came to stand by Malavai’s side. “Darth Vowrawn, what a pleasant surprise. And Lords Qet, Zaqul and Noho, as well…”

“My dear,” Vowrawn bowed before Eshosria and his apprentices followed his lead. “As I was saying to your man here, I would never miss a celebration in honor of such a strong and beautiful ally. I might even take offence on not being invited.” 

Eshosria laughed, as Malavai stayed impassive beside her. “Dear friend,” she said. “No offence was meant. We simply assumed your work would not permit you to join us.”

“Of course,” Vowrawn replied his eyes dancing.

“Please enter and join us, we are going to start the ceremony in a minute.”

Vowrawn and his entourage went inside and were warmly greeted by some of the other guests.

Ja’elle and Ben looked at each other in silence, then Ja’elle pulled Ben back to their table.

“I’m re-evaluating everything I said today,” Ben said to her, once they were seated. “A member of the Dark Council _bowed down_ in front of Malavai’s soon to be wife.”

“And said she was an ally,” Ja’elle nodded.

"I’m beginning to think I don’t want to be here,” Ben said to her.

She placed her hand over his on the table. “He’s your brother. Don’t you trust his judgment?”

Ben shook his head. “I don’t think I know him anymore, not after today.”

“But you didn’t feel like that last week, when they came to your mother’s. Maybe this is just their ‘official’ face.”

“Maybe last week was their ‘nice’ face,” Ben said bitterly.

Before she could answer a bell chimed and the guests were invited to gather in front of the platform.

Ben and Ja’elle took seats to the side of the small crowd. They watched indignantly as Eloinora was escorted onto the platform to stand by Malavai’s side.

The officiator of the ceremony, an elderly human dressed all in black was standing in the middle of the platform, holding the Book of Rites in his hands. He was facing the gathering. Malavai was standing to his left, with his mother, and Eshosria was standing alone to the officiator’s right. 

As everyone settled and a hushed silence descended, the officiator cleared his throat and looked over the crowd.

“First, the blessing of the joining,” he said in a clear voice. He turned to his left. “Does the mother release her son and bless this union?”

Eloinora lifted her head. “I bless this union with love and care, with happiness and health and with many years in front of them,” she answered, managing to sound normal, although emotional.

The officiator nodded and turned to his right. “Does the father release his daughter and bless this union?”

All of a sudden the flowers on the tree began to open and blossom one by one, until no brunches could be seen for the delicate yellow petals. Ja’elle watched in wonder at the sight, and many of the guests gasped at the unexpected display. She sneaked a glance back to the platform and saw Eshosria discreetly dab the corners of her eyes.

The officiator cleared his throat. “Do the gathered friends release this couple and bless their union?”

His words made all the guests return to watch the platform. When he finished many cries were sounded from the onlookers. “Money!” “Children!” “Great Sex!” “Hunting!” and so it went. Even Ja’elle found the courage to call out, “Attentiveness!”

The officiator raised his hands for silence. “Now, for the joining itself,” he called out as everyone settled down. He gestured for Eshosria and Malavai stand before him.

“Please hold hands while I recite the Terms of Bonding.” He watched as Eshosria and Malavai complied, then made a show of opening his book and began to read. “In the entire galaxy, there is no greater force than true love.

“Love sustains, nourishes and protects. Without love, the galaxy would be cold and empty. Your bond lends fire to the stars, dissolving the darkness.”

He turned to Eshosria. “Do you take this man as your husband, to honor in word and deed?”

“I do,” she replied.

The officiator nodded and turned to Malavai. “Do you take this woman as your wife, to cherish for the rest of your days?”

“I do,” he answered. 

Ja’elle saw them glancing at each other and she was reminded of the day she and Ben stood as they did in front of family and friends, promising to love and care for one another. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She leant against Ben’s shoulder and felt how his arm came to encircle her.

“May your love transcend time, distance and all barriers between,” the officiator concluded and closed his book with a snap that made Eshosria and Malavai jump slightly, and look back to him.

“The Terms of Binding are complete,” he said and paused for effect. “You may kiss to seal the union.”

Malavai closed the distance between them, pulled Eshosria close to his body and kissed her. Eshosria wrapped her arms around his neck, and the gathered erupted in hoots and cheers.

After a long moment, the newlyweds broke apart and turned to face their well wishers, both were smiling. As they went down the stairs of the platform the petals of the tree began to fall in a delicate rain, a holo camera flushed, someone started shouting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and others from the crowd joined as Malavai and Eshosria generously complied.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it: I shamelessly copied the ceremony from the Doc romance conversations…. But in my defense I would say that in that ceremony they specifically use a protocol droid – ergo that ceremony is the most common and widely used in their galaxy. So there.
> 
> I hope you readers like it nevertheless, and that you will stay in tune for more of Eshosria and Malavai’s adventures to come *wink – wink*


End file.
